Royal Dancers
by NivalVixen2
Summary: COMPLETE! Genie's dancers don't disappear after he makes them in the cave for A Friend Like Me.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Aladdin.

Written for edowdle.

Prompt: My idea for a request has to do with aladdin. All they where was just illusions conjured by the genie during the song of never had a friend like me just flame and magic created to dance around him the master of the genie lamp. But what if they where different from anything else genie has made what if they felt a feeling they never had experience before love towards aladdin and by some miracle stayed with him after the song was over even go as far to become his royal dancers. What if aladdin starts to fall for them instead of jasmine how would the events play out while trying to save agrabah from jafar?

...

Genie was... concerned. Usually his magic disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, but this time, it just wasn't happening. Looking at the smitten look on his dancers' faces, Genie figured it was the least of his concerns; after ten thousand years stuck in a tiny-itty-bitty lamp, a few magical mishaps were bound to happen surely?

He was so busy concentrating on the magical dancers he'd created that the Genie didn't even realise that Aladdin had tricked him to get them all out of the cave. Letting it slide because fresh air and quasi-freedom was more important than a bit of trickery, the Genie tried to think of a way to make Al a plausible Prince.

At least he already had the dancers.

...

"You will order the princess to marry me," Jafar hissed, his snake cane's eyes swirling and whirling, hypnotising the Sultan.

"I will order the princess to..." the Sultan blinked, frowning. "But you're so old."

Music sounded in the distance, the Sultan eagerly hopping off his throne and heading to the balcony to see what was happening. He lit up at the sight of the parade approaching.

...

"Your dancers seem very... protective of you," Jasmine commented wryly, seeing the third Royal Dancer in as many minutes pass by the garden doorway.

"Uh, yeah. They've travelled a long way with me," Aladdin said, shrugging. "So, uh, what do you do for fun around here?" he asked with a broad smile.

Jasmine laughed, almost incredulously. "This is as close to _fun_ as I get," she said, indicating to the garden.

"Oh." Aladdin looked around the small garden, trying not to compare it to the size of the cell he'd been in earlier that week. "How about we get out of here, go explore the marketplace?"

Jasmine seemed to brighten up at the idea, then her gaze went over Aladdin's shoulder to where three Royal Dancers were standing. "I don't think that's a good idea, Prince Ali. Perhaps you should take your dancers, instead."

"Wh-what?" Aladdin said in confusion, turning to see a wisp of red disappearing from the doorway.

Jasmine called for Rajah, her tiger following her inside and snarling at the Royal Dancers as they passed by.

...

"What's going on, Genie? Why are your dancers jeopardising my chance with the Princess?" Aladdin hissed into his hat.

The genie shrugged as well as a bumblebee possibly could. "They're not my dancers anymore, Al; they're yours."

"But... but they're magic, aren't they?"

"Buzzed if I know," Genie muttered, a little disconcerted about it all, really.

The dancers weren't responding to his magic, they only had eyes for Aladdin, and it seemed they didn't care about anything beyond the young Diamond in the Rough.

Aladdin shooed the genie out of his hat and out of his room, doing the same with Carpet a moment later. He ignored Genie's mutterings about knowing when he wasn't wanted. Looking down the hallway where his servants' quarters were, Aladdin frowned when he saw the light on under the door. He was going to sort this out once and for all. Striding down the hallway, Aladdin knocked on the door firmly.

"Enter, Master Ali," the dancers called in unison.

The fact that they knew it was him at the door made him shiver a bit, but he pushed the feeling aside and opened the door. The dancers had moved all of their mattresses down to the floor, pillows and blankets covering them. They were lounging back on their pillows, watching him with dark eyes, smiling with red lips and covered in varying shades of silk.

"We have been waiting for you, Master," they chorused sweetly, pulling him down onto the mattresses with them, nimble fingers undressing him easily.

Aladdin figured that all real Princes had harems, right? Besides, he needed to figure out if the dancers were real or magic, and this would definitely help. Right.

...

Jasmine was somewhat surprised when she saw Prince Ali next. She hadn't seen him in almost three days, and considering he was supposedly here to win her over, he wasn't doing a great job of it. In fact, he hardly seemed to realise she was in the room. Just like every other Prince who had come to claim her.

"Prince Ali? Are you well?" Jasmine asked, in spite of herself.

He blinked at her, frowning slightly. "Princess Jasmine! Oh, yes. I... I was feeling poorly, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you to become sick as well."

"Shall I send for the royal physician?"

"Oh, no. I'm much better now," Aladdin said with a quick smile. "I hope you didn't miss me, Princess?"

"I have not seen enough of you this past week to miss," Jasmine said, glancing over his shoulder for his dancers. They were nowhere in sight. "Does your offer still stand, Prince Ali?"

"Offer?"

"To see the marketplace, to have fun," Jasmine prompted, smiling.

"Oh. Yes, of course. Of course it does. This way, Princess," he said, taking his hat off and giving her a low and sweeping bow, one arm over his chest to keep the lamp in place.

Realising the bruises around his neck - previously hidden by his hat - were certainly _not_ from an illness, Jasmine almost rescinded her offer, but the idea of freedom was far too tempting.

Flying out of the palace on a magic carpet was such an amazing experience that Jasmine was glad she hadn't changed her mind after all. The carpet set them down on the far side of the market - well away from the sellers of rugs and other non-magical carpets - allowing Jasmine and Aladdin to explore as much of the marketplace as possible.

Jasmine watched with some delight as the Prince haggled and bargained his way through the stalls. She would never have thought to do this herself, simply paying what was asked - especially after that apple incident - and she was glad for some real-world experience.

By the end of the day, Jasmine had confronted Prince Ali and discovered he liked to dress as a commoner to be amongst his people. It had certainly worked for him, as the stallholders and people in the streets seemed to recognise him and respond to his bartering with hardly a second-glance towards her.

Weaving their way through the crowds towards the magical carpet, Jasmine smiled at the small golden monkey Ali had bought for her, a ruby held between its paws. She didn't think she loved the Prince, but she certainly liked him, and that was a far better fate than her mother had had in life.

"Thank you, Prince Ali. I had fun," Jasmine said, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he dropped her off at her room's balcony.

"I'm glad, Princess. Sleep well," Aladdin said, flying towards his rooms.

...

"Did you enjoy your day with the Princess, Master?" Ruby asked.

"It was... nice," Aladdin said hesitantly. "What did you do without me today?"

"Whatever we pleased," Emerald replied, haughty and upset.

Gold pulled Emerald close, kissing her gently. "It's all right, Em. Master loves us, he said he does."

"You do love us, don't you, Master?" Sapphire asked.

"Of course I do," Aladdin promised quickly.

There was a fizzle of magic around the door, all of the candles in the room extinguishing at the same time. Aladdin looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, his Royal Dancers huddling near the bed, too frightened to talk.

The doors to Aladdin's room opened, Jafar and the guards with him. In the light from the moon, Aladdin saw Jafar smile. "Guards, take him. I'm afraid you've outstayed your welcome, Prince Abubu," Jafar sneered.

A glint in the moonlight from the guards' swords had Aladdin stepping back, desperately trying to remember the layout of the room and what he could possibly use to defend himself. There was a thud and one of the swords fell, the other three guards falling a moment later. Another burst of magic had the candles lighting up again to find the guards on the floor, Aladdin's Royal Dancers standing over them with candlestick holders, a bedpan, a smashed vase. Jafar's eyes went wide at the sight of so many witnesses, and he turned to leave, Iago whispering on his shoulder to _run, run, run!_

" _Oh, Jafar_ ," the Royal Dancers called, sweet and sugary.

Jafar stopped so abruptly that Iago fell off his shoulder. Looking up at the Royal Vizier, Iago saw the dazed expression on his face, far too similar to the Sultan's after Jafar used the snake stick on him. The Royal Dancers called for Jafar again and he turned back to Aladdin's room.

Iago flapped a few times to get into the air, looking after Jafar briefly before deciding to save his own feathers and get out of town before he fell the same fate. Whatever that fate was, Iago knew it wouldn't end well. Flying out of Agrabah as fast as his wings could take him, Iago didn't stop until he could no longer hear the Royal Dancers' voices ringing in his ears.

Gold smiled at Jafar, taking the snake cane away from him. "You won't need this anymore, will you, Jafar?"

"I won't need it anymore," Jafar agreed easily, his eyes on the rhythmic motions of Sapphire and Emerald's hips.

"Master. Leave us for a moment," Ruby murmured in Aladdin's ear, guiding him towards the doors.

"Are... are you sure?" Aladdin asked, hesitant and worried.

Ruby and Gold smiled at him, loving and so sweet. "We're sure, Master. We will protect you," they promised. Then Gold pressed the snake cane into his hands and closed the doors in Aladdin's face.

Glancing down at the cane briefly, Aladdin shook his head and seemed to come out of a daze. He snapped the cane over his thigh, ignoring the sharp pain that followed. From inside of his rooms, there was a familiar swing of swords, and a long howl of pain and anguish that was suddenly cut short.

...

"My eternal thanks to the guards for saving my Royal Dancers' lives. I am forever grateful to you for stopping Jafar from hurting my favoured dancers, or anyone else, ever again," Aladdin said, bowing to the guards.

The guards, who had no recollection of anything they were being praised for, stood there awkwardly and accepted the Prince's gratitude.

The Sultan seemed upset about the events that had transpired in his palace and was pacing up and down, muttering about trusting someone as vile and traitorous as Jafar. He stopped suddenly, seeing Jasmine and Aladdin standing next to each other, the Prince's Royal Dancers huddling nearby.

"If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know. Your dancers didn't deserve that kind of treatment, and if they would like someone to listen or be a friend to them, I am more than happy to oblige. I've been told I'm a good listener," Jasmine said softly, offering a smile over to the women.

They no longer seemed to be as hostile towards Jasmine, and she found that they seemed like quite lovely young women.

"Can this be true? Has my daughter finally found a suitor?" the Sultan exclaimed happily.

Jasmine's eyes widened and she stepped back. "No, Father. Aladdin and I are friends," she said, noting a look of relief on his dancers' faces. "In fact, I wanted to discuss changing the law with you."

"Changing... changing the law?"

"You are the Sultan, aren't you?" Jasmine asked, defiant and challenging all at once.

The Sultan blinked. "Well, yes, of course I am. I... I am the Sultan," he murmured, looking at his headstrong daughter. "I am the Sultan and from this day forth, the Princess shall marry whomever she deems worthy. If she finds none worthy, then she shall be Sultana!" the Sultan proclaimed.

"Thank you, Father," Jasmine said with a bright smile, leaning down to hug him firmly. "Thank you so much! This is the best birthday present you could ever give me," she said.

On the balcony, Aladdin removed the genie's lamp from his shirt. The genie appeared in a puff of blue smoke, looking apprehensive. "You've still got two wishes, Al."

"I know, Genie," Aladdin said with a nod. "I wish for a palace all of my own, to share with the dancers," he said, grinning over at them when they giggled.

"One palace with waterfall bathrooms coming up," the Genie said, grinning.

Aladdin waved for the Royal Dancers to join him on the magic carpet. Genie undid the spell on Abu so he was a monkey once more. Abu ran up the palace wall, onto the balcony, and up onto Aladdin's shoulder, rubbing against his cheek affectionately.

"And your last wish?" Genie asked hopefully.

Aladdin grinned. "I wish that you were free, Genie."

The Genie laughed joyfully as the golden shackles disappeared from his wrists and his lamp disappeared with a puff of blue smoke. Aladdin breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that the Royal Dancers were still there; they were really real, he _knew_ they were!

The noise of Genie's magic and laughter had brought the Sultan and Jasmine out and they both stared at the genie in surprise and awe. Aladdin realised that they were there a second later and threw his hat off his head and onto the balcony floor. "Sorry for lying to you, Princess, but I didn't think you'd want to marry a simple street rat."

"I can marry whoever I want now," she replied, grinning.

"Glad to hear it, Princess. Come and visit sometime," he offered. "Genie will give you the address. Thanks for everything, Sultan!" Aladdin called, guiding Carpet forward and into the air.

The Royal Dancers all smiled and waved back at them happily, and with a rush of air, Aladdin and the Royal Dancers were gone from sight.

"Congratulations on getting the law changed, Princess; I see great things in your future reign over Agrabah. Perhaps you'd like to discuss them with me over dinner?" the genie asked with a low bow, kissing her hand.

Jasmine looked Genie over slowly, a smile forming. "I would be very interested; thank you, Genie."

...

The end.

Thanks for reading; I hope you liked it.


End file.
